


Dont Deserve It

by Simplistic_Fish



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Gen, IGotTiredOfWaitingForSeason2, lazyinspace, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistic_Fish/pseuds/Simplistic_Fish
Summary: Bee chose to try and ignore the fact that Deckard had left, leaving it out of her mind as she continued to take jobs. Life had fallen into a rhythm and she was fine with that.Until she woke up to a knife in her stomach and glass on the floor.She travels through dimensions with the help of Tempbot and Puppycat, dragging along a concerned companion in the midst of it all, hoping to out run her and her fathers past.





	1. Chapter 1

Bee woke up covered in cash, blood and candy wrappers. The temp job that she did last night with puppycat was unusually violent and she passed out almost immediately when the came back to the apartment. She sat up and looked around.

'Puppycat must be awake already' she thought, rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room, leaving a trail of the money and wrappers. Surprised that she hadn't just slept on the couch last night she continued to look for Puppycat. 

She looked at her hands after a brief look around the living room. Her nails were red and blood caked her arms up to her elbows.

"Ewwwww, gross , gross , grosssss." She muttered, she quickly walked towards her bathroom. She opened the door to find puppycat looking in the mirror trying to rub off the blood in his fur. 

"Hey you're all dirty tooo. Nice." She said to him turning on the sink so he could wash it off more effectively. She quickly got in the shower after taking off her ruined clothes. And took the fastest shower she could manage with how filthy she was. She climbed out muttering how much she hated water. Puppycat was gone and the bathroom door was slightly open. Bee shook her head and wrapped a towel around herself. She turned off the still running sink.

She walked into her room and picked up her bumblebee sweater and some pants she had worn the other day and had left in the floor. She stepped over the cash on the floor and walked back into the living room and picked up her phone. 

2 texts from Chef Boy

She sighed and opened the message. 

-Hey are you up yet?-

-It's almost 12 and I wanted to tell you something. Text me when you wake up.-

Bee considered leaving him on read, but couldn't do that. She texted him back. 

~Yea I'm up, wat do u wanna talk about??:p~

She was still mad at Deckard, he had left town suddenly and had only left a note. A note that Cas gave her. 

She knew it was because of the the temp job and her arm being ripped apart. She knew it was because he felt lied to. Even if he didnt say it. She had fucked up and it hurt, bit her in the ass. And he was pretending it was all okay, even as he was in culinary school. 

Her phone dinged.

-I'm coming back for spring break. Hoping I could see you?-

Bee stared at the message for a solid 10 seconds, she felt shocked that he was even talking to her and was completely surprised that he wanted to see her. 

~Um, hell yeah??~

She felt giddy. 

~Wait.. when is spring break?~

-In 3 days, I'll be back on the island around Wednesday.-

-So it's a plan. I gtg I'll talk to you after class.-

~Ok have fun.~

Bee closed her phone. She hadn't had anyone over since before Deckard left. She looked around the house. Trash was strewn around and old plates and bottles lay around the couch. She hadn't done much since then either, other than worked and slept.

The conversation had been so short that Bee couldn't help but keep reciting it in her head as she cleaned up a little. She had convinced herself to do it now so it would be done before she worried about it. She found Puppycat in the pantry kitchen room they had invented, eating some cereal he somehow made for himself. 

"I thought your legs would be too short to reach the bowls. Wild."

Puppycat twitched his ears in response and continued to munch. Bee set the dirty dishes on the table they had and walked back out again tracking down her candy wrapper trail and following it. She gathered a total of 50 candy wrappers.

"Wow that's a lot of candy."

Last night she had been lucky to even survive her temp job, it had started out as a babysitting job but after the kids had gone to bed, Bee had opened their door to a creature that attacked Puppycat and herself. They had defeated it but were scratched up afterword and covered in blood. The kids candy wrappers stuck to her afterward. And her payment that rained down in the night stuck to her like confetti. 

She gathered that up also, she had earned 400 dollars last night. Bonus for protecting the kids and cleaning the house. 

"Puppycat! You got 200 dollars!" 

His little melodic voice traveled back.

"Ok!"

Bee listened for another response until she heard the TV turn on and Pretty Patrick's voice carried in. She ran into the living room. 

"Heyyy, you cant watch Pretty Patrick without me!!!"

"I knew you would walk in once you heard it." 

"Yeah….. it's still mean though."

"Sorry! Now shut up!"

They watched TV for hours until Bee got bored with it. 

She looked at the cash she had set down hours ago. 

"We need to go to the store.." 

Puppycat looked at her and looked at the tv.

He sighed," you're right."

"Let's go then." She got up and turned off the TV. 

Puppycat slid off the couch and followed her to the door. Bee pulled on her boots and another sweater due to the weather still being chilly from the start of spring. She handed him his cute little "leather jacket" and his helmet. 

He bitched about the helmet the whole way to the store. 

Bee gave herself a 60 dollar limit and they both set off, finding essentials that wouldn't expire in their makeshift kitchen. 

Bee found Puppycat after 10 minutes and saw him holding, or surrounded by after dropping, box of fish cakes and several boxes of cereal. She assumed he ate the last of it that morning if he wanted to buy that much. 

He was looking at the gummy snacks on the wall. Bee also looked, she had already grabbed bread, peanut butter and jam. She just wanted chips now. 

Chips and candy.

After the store they went back home, Bee put the food away and Puppycat sat around. 

They didnt know what to do now. Their days normally went like this. Wake up from a temp job gone awry, count money, do something adult, and then sit around until they found something to do or decided to work. 

Bee didnt want to work today. Slightly afraid of what might happen on the next job they took. They were almost always dangerous. And Bee was tired of it, she wanted to succeed and have it be safe and easy for once. 

She knew it was selfish to want something like that. It was only benefitting her and accomplishing nothing. But she couldn't help but wishing it.

"Are we going to work today?" 

"No.. we already worked yesterday. I feel like we should have a break."

"Ok, I'm going to watch TV then."

" I'm going to go to bed."

"Already?"

"Yeah, last night tired me out."

Puppycat shrugged and walked back into the living room. 

Bee decided to make herself a pb and j before she went to bed completely. 

After that she changed into pajamas, looked over at her dad box and collapsed on the bed. Falling asleep surprisingly fast. 

*****

Her dreams were never about food, or anything she wanted. 

Always something cryptic. She was running after someone. Someone who she could only barely see. She swore their body was vanishing with every step they took and reappearing a moment later. 

She stumbled and tripped over her long dress, a white one this time. 

She fell on the ground and watched as the figure turned around and looked at her. She still couldnt see any features but she swore it was a figure of a younger man. 

She woke up to her room being dark but a little light was illuminating from the oncoming sunrise. She felt something warm leak from her nose. 

Shit..

She brought her hand up to her nose and sat up carefully, trying to not disturb Puppycat who was sleeping next to her, and trying not to bleed everywhere. She quickly walked to the bathroom and shoved a piece of toilet paper in her nose, she looked into the mirror the small paper already soaked in blood. She didn’t really care but she grabbed a little bit more toilet paper just in case. She walked out of the bathroom.

She knew she should clean up a little more and probably get ready for the day considering she was actually going to work a job. She went back into her room and sat down on her bed.   
Then her phone chimed loudly, puppycats ears twitched but he didn’t wake up.  
Who the fuck is texting me right now??

She grabbed her phone and looked at it. 

Message from Cas

-Hey did you hear deckard is coming back? -

~Yeah he texted me yesterday. Forgot to text me again later lmao~

-Oh lol, ok just thought I should tell you. You know you are welcome to hang out with us while he's here. -

~Ok thank you Cas.~

-No prob Bee.-

Bee dropped her phone on her bed, and looked out her window, she could see a little bit of the ocean from where her apartment was. The sun was almost halfway up and a few birds had started chirping.

Then she suddenly couldn’t see, her vision looked like someone had lost a tv channel. She could barely hear, a static noise filling her ears. She felt something in her stomach, a heat that she couldn’t place. She remembered last time she felt this and it was when her arm had been ripped off.

Her vision started to clear again, she was standing over no one but a bloody knife was on the floor. She didn’t own any knives but butter knives. This looked like a kitchen knife. She looked down at her stomach, a few wires poking out of her body and blood dripping down her abdomen. She saw a few glass shards on the floor and turned around to see her window broken.

Puppycat was staring out at the sunrise through the broken window shards. 

Bee placed a hand on the wound in her stomach, it didn’t really hurt, it kinda ached. Her body was full of adrenaline. One eye in her vision kept flicking back to the static. 

Her head swam and the room started spinning. 

She heard a soft knock from the front door, and her one eye switched completely. She watched as puppycat flicked his ears and then quickly ran to the door, she walked forward to see him open the front door to Deckard. 

He was holding a bouquet of daisies, she watched as he dropped them when he saw her. She finally felt her knees give out and both her arms clutched her abdomen. The static went away and she was left with a darkening room. 

She could faintly hear Deckards voice as she started to lean into him, puppycats paws were on her legs holding him up to be near her, his faint singing ringing in her ears. 

Her vision finally went out and she could her another voice, sounding slightly higher than Deckards, saying her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing we die like men.

Bee woke up to dadbot softly singing to her. 

She felt warmth at her side and a gentle breathing coming from it. 

Puppycat..

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Deckard fiddling with his hands. 

He looked up at her, and stood up quickly and ran to her side. 

"Hey, are-are you okay?"

Bee smiled, "I honestly don't know ... was I stabbed or somethin? Is that what.. happened?"

Deckard nodded, "Luckily puppycat seemed to know what to do, he immediately made sure I knew you had to be by.. whatever this is."

Bee looked over, "My dad made it.. for me when I was a kid. I usually only get to use it on my birthday."

She felt puppycat move at her hip. He blinked slowly, noticed she was awake and quickly jumped to his feet. 

"ARE YOU OK??"

His panic was so loud Deckard flinched.

"I'm ok puppycat." Bee sat up slowly, when looked at her stomach, the wound was covered in dried blood but she only seemed to have a small scar left from dadbots handiwork.

She felt her joints popping as she sat up completely. "How long was I out?"

Deckard blinked and looked as his phone, he counted on his fingers. "5 ish hours? Its 12 now."

Bee nodded, "I'm going to take a shower." 

She went to stand up but Deckard put his hands out to stop her. 

"Are you-you sure you should be standing yet?"

"Oh" Bee hadn't thought about how she should realistically be handling this. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm ok now.. and I don't want to be covered in blood anymore."

"Here.. just hold on.. I'm going to start a bath and you cant complain." He said, making sure she was still sitting down when he left. She sat there waiting calmly as she listened to Deckard start the bath. 

He came back after 5 minutes. 

He looked at Bee, a concerned face looking at her up and down. 

"Are you sure you can walk?"

She shrugged, “Lets see.” She slowly stood up, her knees were shaking. She instinctively reached out for something, Deckard's hand met hers.

Her balance stabilized and she took a shaky step forward. I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine. 

They made it to the bathroom in around 3 minutes. 

She leaned on the doorway when the got there.

"Ok, I think I got it from her thanks." She grinned at him. He let go of her hand.

"Ok, if you need me I'll be out here somewhere."

"Alright." 

*****

Deckard was so confused. He sat against the wall opposite from the bathroom door. He put his head in his hands. Bee was dying only 2 hours ago, he watched a machine save her while he couldn’t do anything. He sighed. At least she's ok now..

He sat there, listening and trying to make sure Bee was still ok while still respecting her privacy. 

He had been at culinary school for a solid 4 months, his life had become a routine. 

Go to class, do homework, look at previous messages from Bee from before he had left, shower and go to bed. 

And in the back of his mind, he remembered her arm, and how easily she had thrown him into the portal. 

An android? No. A robot?? No, she’s too human. Maybe cyborg? I mean I guess.

He decided he would avoid asking unless he had to, he figured it would be rude. 

Puppycat did his awkward 2 legged waddle to him and sat down, like a person. 

He felt the impulse to talk to him, he had stayed silent as puppycat slept by Bee's side earlier, what was he going to lose, it wasn't like puppycat could talk back.

"Has she been like this since you met her?"

"I think so-" He was cut short by Deckard's cry of surprise. 

"What the hell? You can tal-talk?"

"Yeah?"

"Wha-how? I mean why didn't I understand you before??"

Puppycat shrugged, or did something that was equivalent to one. 

"I don't know."

Deckard's heart rate was settling, he found that this was actually pretty easy to process, considering he had traveled to another dimension with Bee.

"All right, good to know. Just gonna kee-keep that in mind."

They sat there for a while in, what Deckard read as awkward, silence.

Deckard thought back to a few minutes ago, all he heard from puppycat was what sounded like a yelp. Why can he understand now?

“Hey Bee?”

“...Yeah? What is it?”

“Have you been able to understand puppycat this whole time?”

He heard splashing and clunking and after a solid minute Bee opened the door wrapped in a large towel and leaning on the door frame. 

“YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM NOW?”

“...yeah?”

“HOLY SHIT”

She half stumbled half ran to her room slamming the door behind her and after a few more minutes of Deckard listening to random shuffling and slamming she opened the door again dressed in a pair of pink pants and another yellow sweater but different then her signature bee one. 

“PUPPYCAT WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

Puppycat looked at her indifferently, or thats what Deckard thought since Puppycats expressions didn’t change, in his opinion.

“I mean, it just happened bee.” Deckard assured her as he stood up.

“Oh. ok, good.” She sighed and shook her head. “This day is fucking crazy.”

Deckard shoved his hands into his pockets,”I mean you almost died in my arms, so yea a little crazy.”

“Yea.” They all stood there awkwardly, then puppycats bell chimed as a letter flew out. Deckard jumped a little. 

“Oh, should we work?” Bee asked picking up the letter. 

“I didn’t want to work, it did that on its own.” Puppycat replied.

“Why did it do that?” Deckard asked.

“I have no idea, tempbot must need us. Do you want to come Deckard?”

“Oh, um, y-yeah sure.”

“Alright let’s go, Puppycat.” Bee grabbed onto Puppycat and grabbed Deckard’s hand. He turned red without her noticing. 

They all teleported away in a blue flash, the tingling feeling still awkward on Deckard’s skin. He felt his stomach drop when he looked around at the dark abyss around him, feeling the lack of gravity.

He looked up at Tempbot, who was frowning. He was a little anxious about seeing them again, considering he had almost been burned alive the last time he had been near them. 

“Hi Tempbot!” Bee said cheerfully as they floated down to be at eye level with Tempbot.

“Bee, you need to hide, I made it look like you have a job but not for long.” Their voice was rushed and panicked, it kinda sounded more like a natural voice, a little bit close to one of Deckard’s brothers. 

“Wait, do you know what’s going on?!” She exclaimed, a little bit of panic seeping into her voice.

“Yes, but I can't tell you right now. “ Deckards clothes turned into a black outfit with a long cape with a hood long enough to cover his face. Bee’s turned into the same thing. “These should help you until i can tell you, I’m sending you into the hidden planet. Stay hidden.”

None of them could get a word out before they were teleported again. 

As Deckard was dropped onto the surface of the planet, while Bee was safely and gently set down. Blue dirt filled his mouth as his head slammed into the ground. He groaned as Bee helped him up. 

“What the fuck was that?” Puppycats little voice chimed, as he patted dirt out of his fur.

“Hey, language!” Bee scolded. 

Deckard spit the dirt out of his mouth, a small dark violet leaf in the now mud. “Honestly though, what the fuck Bee?”

Bee slumped a little, and she wrung her hands for a second. “I… I don’t know.” She put her hands into her pockets, pockets that Deckard wasn’t aware existed until this moment. Not that he had any moment to check. “At least Tempbot gave me a little bit of candy…”

“Huh????”

She pulled a little mint out of her pocket and handed one to Deckard. He took it cautiously, and slowly put it in his mouth. It was just a regular mint. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He took this moment to look around, the sun on this planet seemed to be setting. The trees around them were an obnoxious violet, with dark green trunks. The sky was fading from what looked to be a dark blue to a black, the sunset an interesting blend of pinks and greens. The grass underneath his feet, or what looked to be grass, was a red, and the dirt was a neon blue. It was an interesting planet to call hidden considering it looked like an ‘80s disco party. 

That’s when it hit him, he was on an unfamiliar planet, with Bee, and a talking Puppycat and no food and no way home. He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“Fuck…” he muttered under his breath. “What the fuck…”

Bee looked at him guiltily. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. 

***

Bee had no idea what to do, so she settled for waiting for Deckard to get his bearings again. She was going to mention the backpack on his shoulders but decided he would find out eventually. Puppycat had sat down and he was tracing a small drawing into the dirt with one of his claws. 

Bee looked around at the trees, deciding they should stay there until the night passed. If the night on this planet ended, it could be forever. Planets were weird like that.

“We should, umm.. We should go make camp in the forest. Tempbot said we should stay hidden…”

“Yeah, yeah sure just.. Just give me a second.” He muttered, he was doubled over and breathing a little heavy. Bee knew his anxiety had kicked in.

“Yeah, no problem.”

Bee stood around a little bit longer. Then she heard rustling in the woods next to them, and remembered her hood, she brought it over her eyes, surprised she could still see.

“Deckard, we gotta go.” She muttered, she put her hand on his arm, hoping she would guide him away from the spot he seemed rooted to. Puppycat had gotten to his feet and his ears were perked to the spot the rustling had come from. 

Deckard seemed to comply, he must’ve felt the urgency in her voice. He looked up and saw her hood over her eyes and he flailed around trying to do the same. She guided his hand to it as she started to back up, slowly as she watched the woods. She hoped she wouldn’t trip. Deckard had his hood over his eyes, and he was also backing up slowly. Puppycat had stayed in his spot. Watching and waiting. His ears flicked back as his paw, gestured for them to go. Bee quickly turned around and ran into the woods, trusting Puppycat. Deckard yelped a little bit as their pace changed and he was whipped around to face the other way.   
Bee began to run, as she weaved around trees and bushes. The land becoming darker as they continued. They finally reached a clearing and Bee stopped. She looked around and listened for a second. It seemed safe enough so she let go of Deckard. 

Bee reached for her waist, relying on Tempbot to have given her something. A small sword slid into her grasp, and appeared similarly to the sword she had gained on her first job with Puppycat.

“A fucking sword?!” Deckard exclaimed as she moved her hand away from her waist. 

“Yeah shut up for a second.” She watched the way they came, looking for any sign of Puppycat. He soon came out of the bushes, and he shook out his fur. 

“All clear.” 

Bee relaxed. “Good. Deckard give me your bag.”

“What ba- Oh.” He shrugged it off of his back and pulled his hood back, his blue hair now ruffled. He threw the bag to Bee. She caught it with one hand while pulling the hood back down. 

She rummaged through it, finding a small box of matches, a candle, more candy, 2 tightly wrapped blankets, a bottle and a small cellphone. 

“Cool, I guess candy is for dinner.” Her serious demeanor quickly vanishing as she pulled out another mint and popped it into her mouth. 

Deckard sighed and grinned at her. “Dork.”


End file.
